


Unexpected twist

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Some Fluff, and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks lingerie doesn't suit him. Kuroko doesn't agree with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected twist

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this during the trip back from school, then I noticed that today is 11/5, so happy KuroAo day! (I still can't write smut as I want but I hope you'll enjoy this)

Aomine stared at the reflection of his body into the mirror from every possible angle and in the end, after he tried to convince himself that he worst part –entering the shop and asking specifically for _that_ thing- was over, realized that Kuroko had played it well and he was doomed to be laughed at.  
He didn’t even remember when they started to bet on every single match (official or not), but that thing had gone too far before they could notice. Aomine regretted he forced Kuroko to wear for an entire day a pair of bunny ears after he and Kagami had lost the two-on-two against him and Kise. If a team is a winning one there’s no need to change it, however Aomine, while dressing to reach the others at the court, was firmly sure he wouldn’t have chosen Kise as a partner for a long time – at least until that stupid model didn’t stop lingering his eyes more on Kagami’s butt than on the ball.

“Daiki?”

His mother’s voice was too close to his room and Aomine wore his t-shirt so fast he hurt his noise and when he put on the shorts he had enough time to feel his heart beating painfully against his ribs. He made it in time but the appearance of his mother at the doorstep managed to scare him anyway.

“What?” He sounded ruder than he wanted and his mother glared at him.

“Hey, what’s with that attitude?” Then her expression got sweeter. “Your cute friend is here.”

His mother had the habit to give a “quality” as a surname for every person Aomine brought home, except for Momoi since they knew each other since childhood. Kise was his handsome friend, Kagami was his American friend, Midorima was his clever friend, Murasakibara his tall friend, Akashi his polite friend and Sakurai his scared friend.  
Kuroko was the cute one and, even if Aomine agreed with his mother, he despised her making everyone going straight into his room without almost announcing them.

“We have to go away, so I’ll go down right–“

“Good afternoon, Aomine-kun.”

His mother squeaked with a deliciously surprised face and Aomine, despite being more used than her, felt his heart skipping a beat but recovered fast under the influence of his annoyance. He sharpened his look but Kuroko didn’t seem to catch the meaning behind it.

“I have to do groceries now. Daiki, remember to take the key with you.”

She disappeared beyond the door.

“I’m ready. We can go too.”

Kuroko acted as if he didn’t listen to his words and got closer. As Aomine stepped back, he raised his head with a questioning look and found a disappointed face.

“Tetsu, what are you doing?”

“Just checking.”

The t-shirt was a bit large but Aomine was sure that it was just a palliative and that in the rush of the play _that thing_ would have been displayed. He glared at Kuroko with no results and then clenched his fists. From the entrance the sound of the main door locking was covered from his harsh reply.

“Alright, alright! I owe you, we had a pact!”

Kuroko observed carefully Aomine as he lowered a bit his shorts and kept with the left hand his t-shirt raised above his chest. His eyes wandered around the room and Kuroko hardly noticed Aomine was trying not to make an eye contact with him.

The white panties covered in lace weren’t big enough, making Aomine’s intimacy showing from behind the cloth clearer than with his boxers on, and the coordinated bra was a bit loose, making it seem unfitting.

“But you can’t pretend me playing with these on! They are totally uncomfortable, everything down there is cramped–“ Aomine gave him his back while adjusting the bra under the t-shirt. “–and the lace is tickling in a way you can’t even imagine! Now go on and–” A warm but light weight bumped on his back and a pair of arms hugged him from behind. “–laugh… Tetsu?

Kuroko’s hands were right below his navel as preventing him from raising his shorts. Aomine clearly felt a hard bulge rubbing on his leg.

“Tetsu, I didn’t know you had such kinks…”

“Neither did I until a minute ago.” Kuroko confessed. “I came here to laugh at you before you changed your underwear. I would have never let you play basketball uncomfortably.”

Aomine felt both irritated and flattered.

“But it isn’t fair.” Kuroko sighed. “Aomine-kun is sexy whatever he wears. I’m quite envious…”

“Maybe you should just try putting a bra on.”

“No thanks. It looks really uncomfortable.” Kuroko pressed his hands on Aomine’s chest. “I would hardly wear one.”

“Really…?”

Aomine pretended not to be greatly affected by the situation –Kuroko whispering from behind and his arms around his hips while casually pressing his crotch against him– however he didn’t have enough self-control to ignore the tiny fingers, unfit to play basketball with normal standards, tickling his pubic hair showing from under the pants.  
It looked like Kuroko was enjoying that little pleasure in the same way he would have enjoyed a game, casually being entertained just to have relief from boredom. But Aomine knew behind that calm was hiding a raising pleasure; a bit of impatience silently showed with a clumsy kiss given to the back of his neck and Aomine imagined Kuroko on tiptoe and smiled.

“My mother won’t come back for a while.” Aomine stated and let his voice fade in waiting for a reply.

Kuroko leaned his forehead on Aomine’s back. “I’d like to watch you masturbating, Daiki-kun.”

Habits were difficult to get rid of. Aomine knew that, as he hadn’t let go of his beloved Mai-chan yet, and the times when Kuroko called him by surname were more than the ones he actually called his name. And it happened mostly when they were about to have sex or cuddle somewhere alone.

Aomine gently got out from the hug and turned his face, aware that Kuroko wouldn’t have repeated his request while looking directly at him.

“Okay.”

The embarrass from wearing female underwear had already been replaced by the inviting promise of being naked in a hug with Tetsu until the pleasure would have worn them off.   
Kuroko’s eager eyes lingered on him and Aomine, taking off his shorts, decided to forget that their friends were waiting for them to play basketball. He sat down on the edge of the bed and spread his legs as his right hand slowly glided on from stomach to the panties. They were so narrow Aomine made a moan of pleasure just by exposing his genitals. Kuroko wondered if Aomine was aware of how much he could make a cute face while doing something arousing.

The hand moved up and down so gently it looked like Aomine was hesitant and afraid to do something wrong but he was just trying to make that moment last longer. Kuroko really wanted to look at him directly in the eyes but Aomine had lowered his head and he was slightly gasping and trembling, giving the impression he was restraining more pleasure from taking over his body.

“Daiki-kun.”

Kuroko pressed his legs together, shaken by an arousing wave of pleasure, and didn’t know what he wanted to do the most. Kissing Aomine, taking his penis into the mouth or teasing every part of him to hear more of his embarrassed voice. If only he could multiply and do all those things at the same time… that delusion increased the heat inside his body.

“You are beautiful.”

In the moment Aomine felt his shorts sliding down his legs and heard the sound of them falling somewhere on the floor, he completely realized Kuroko, kneeled in front of him, wanted to do him.

He inhaled deeply. “Don’t say such embarrassing things.”

“It’s the truth.”

Kuroko lowered his head over Aomine’s groin.

“Oi, Tetsu!” Aomine called out with a glimpse of hurry in his voice; he relaxed a bit when Kuroko stopped. “…why don’t you lick me here?”

Aomine slowly raised the t-shirt over the chest and waited a bit before taking it off. Kuroko felt the blood rushing towards his head and coming down faster than he could handle so that he wasn’t sure of what expression he was showing.

“Yes.”

Kuroko kissed his mouth once and then another time before sucking the skin on his neck. Aomine closed his eyes feeling the wet touch and the tickling sensation from his hair slightly brushing against him.  
Kuroko’s hands run on his back with insistence until Aomine couldn’t suffocate a laugh.

“Tetsu…” The soft and erotic touch became an unbearable tickling and Aomine jolted again in a laugh. “What are you doing?”

“…This bra is in the way.”

It took Kuroko less than a second to break the crescendo of the sexual tension. He was desperately trying to untie the bra but didn’t manage to. Aomine followed the gradual change on his face, from an expression dazed by the excitement to a concentrated and annoyed look.

“Tetsu, you ruined the mood, you know?”

Aomine laughed cheerfully and hugged him. He heard Kuroko sulking.

“Daiki-kun.” His voice was suffocated on Aomine’s neck. “I really want to do you.”

“Well, it’s your fault. You made me wear this.”

Even though he couldn’t see him, Aomine sensed Kuroko’s thoughts of shame and impatience because he was the one who brought both until that point and the one who put the bra in the way.

“Alright.”

Aomine gently pushed Kuroko away and gave him his back. He was painfully hard and his body was aching from the heat. As he took off the t-shirt he sighed in pleasure for feeling some freshness on his skin.  
Kuroko hugged him from behind.

“Like this I can untie it.” His voice was self-confident.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

Kuroko lowered the tone a bit and Aomine realized the funny break was slowly falling down again into the sexual tension.  
The bra was untied with a muffled crack and Aomine knew Kuroko was breathing on his neck on purpose. His hands looked much paler when touching smoothly his body: the thighs, the stomach, the hips, while carefully avoiding to reach the chest.

“…Tetsu…”

“Sorry.”

With a chuckle Kuroko pressed his body against Aomine and pushed on his knees to force him down on the bed. Despite his strength being too light, it was enough for Aomine to understand and silently lay down under the light weight of his lover.

Kuroko was on him, his blurred eyes were running up and down all over his body.

“You are truly beautiful.”

Aomine didn’t know how Kuroko could consider him beautiful, it was one of the many thing he couldn’t understand of him, however he was flattered.

“You are, Tetsu.”

Kuroko took off the bra and lowered his head. Aomine’s voice broke into a moan as he felt the tongue touching his right nipple. His breath, heavier and heavier, struck Kuroko’s resistance, driving his body closer to a pleasant melting. He wanted to keep licking Aomine, keep hearing his voice and looking at his face while giving him the orgasm. Yet the desire of coming inside him was burning so much he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

As Kuroko raised his head, Aomine understood. He stretched the hand and touched his cheek, warm and reddish. Kuroko rubbed his face against his palm and enjoyed the kind caress.

“You are cute.”

Kuroko let Aomine took off his t-shirt and didn’t mind the messy hair while his shorts and undies were trashed away.

“Wasn’t I beautiful?”

Aomine thought over it while Kuroko, with a certain familiarity, stretched to take a tiny bottle from the drawer next to the bed.

“Can’t you be both cute and beautiful?”

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. “I don’t think so, but it’s fine.”

He kneeled in between Aomine’s widened legs and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

The liquid dripped from high above on Kuroko’s turgid penis and Aomine, picking up the thick tears sliding on Kuroko’s skin, licked his lips. He rubbed his fingers on the erection and Kuroko stiffened with a loud moan.

“Daiki no! Wait!”

Aomine trapped Kuroko in his arms before he could wriggle away and frantically kept masturbating him. His heavy breath was mingling with weak objections that ended up in a pleased moan which arrived faster than Aomine thought.

He looked at his right hand dirtied in semen and Kuroko laid down next to him with a weary sigh.

“Your stamina sure is low.”

“Yeah…”

He wanted to last longer. The thought didn’t escape from his mouth but was visible from his face.

Aomine got down and showed a great agility in freeing himself from the constriction of the panties. His back arched sinuously and Kuroko stared at his tensed muscles. Without waiting anymore, Aomine put the right hand between his legs and massaged the tip of his erection. He turned a bit and Kuroko had a clear sight of his trembling body near the orgasm.

Kuroko got closer and pinched one nipple, smiling at the jolt Aomine made. Among his weariness, a wave of excitement flood inside his body and burst again in his lower parts. Aomine moaned, surprised but satisfied that Kuroko was aroused again and ready to go on with the sexual intercourse.

They looked at each other and Kuroko didn’t break the contact while kissing and licking every inch of skin he was reaching with his mouth. Every touch of his lips was a tiny shiver that increased in intensity the more he was going down.

Aomine was beautiful and Kuroko felt too lucky to be the one who was making him have that expression filled with pleasure and the one receiving that glare as he intentionally skipped his erection and kissed the thighs instead. Aomine clenched his fists on the blankets and Kuroko chuckled, breathing on his penis. As he licked it, from bottom to top, Aomine howled in pleasure and Kuroko didn’t resist the temptation of masturbating him with his mouth and force him to the orgasm.

Aomine looked at the ceiling, his satisfaction blurred by the idea that everything ended up too fast. But, before he could put the words in the right order to complain to Kuroko, he felt a hand raising his right leg and something cold made him shiver.  
He raised his head and met Kuroko’s eager look as he squeezed the bottle of lubricant a second time. The liquid dripped on his penis and spread on the groin reaching his rear. Whatever he wanted to say before, disappeared in the sprout of pleasure that didn’t go away completely.

“Daiki, you are still hard even if you’ve just come.”

“Are you envious?” Aomine looked at his erection. “You are hard again too.”

“I’m increasing my resistance.”

Kuroko didn’t wait and pushed the tip of his index into Aomine’s body. It went in smoothly than he had thought and wondered if he used too much lubricant. Yet Aomine didn’t seem to dislike it. When Kuroko penetrated him with the middle finger, he let out a long sigh of satisfaction.

“Tetsu… your fingers are too short.”

“Yes, I know.”

Aomine grabbed onto Kuroko’s shoulders, they were stronger than he could have ever imagined, and held his breath as his body was being slowly penetrated. With each thrust Kuroko entered more and more inside Aomine, guiding the rhythm of his moans.

“Ah…” He sighed near his hear. “…I want to come.”

Aomine’s body was clenching too much on his erection and it felt like he was sucking him in. Kuroko was starting to feel his legs numb from the pleasure and weariness and Aomine’s legs tightened on his hips were a heavy weight.

“T-Tetsu…” Aomine breathed directly inside his ear. “I bet you’ll come first.”

“N-no way…”

Kuroko heard him chuckle before he licked the lobe of his ear. And the pleasure exploded in his lower abdomen, spreading inside as fast as it faded away.

Aomine was so satisfied, feeling Kuroko’s body trembling on his arms and filling his body with his hot semen, he almost forgot he still had to come, until the ache between his legs remembered him.  
Without saying a word, Kuroko put a hand on his thigh and massaged it in a slow slide towards the groin. He felt the sperm on the tip of his fingers and indulged in fondling the rear until Aomine clenched his hand around his wrist and silently asked him to touch his penis. He licked the lobe of his ear before giving him the pleasure he was craving for.

“Is everything okay?” Kuroko leaned his head on Aomine’s chest and waited for the hand to caress him.

“Yes. It’s been fantastic.”

Aomine was recovering faster than him. Kuroko noticed how his breath was getting more regular while he was still feeling his body and head heavy. As his eyes met those of Aomine, Kuroko realized he could have jumped out from the bed and played basketball in that exact moment.

“Aomine-kun…” Despite being out of breath, Kuroko spoke again. “…you are sneaky sometimes.”

“Said the one who made me wear women lingerie.”

“I didn’t think you would have actually bought it.”

“Hey, I honor my promises.”

“When we first met you said you wouldn’t have brought gravure magazines at school anymore if I didn’t hurt you.”

“I thought you were a phantom.”

Kuroko wanted to sound a bit more harsh, however he was basking in Aomine’s hug, with his head gently stroked, so he just couldn’t. His smile disappeared as he saw the time on the alarm clock.

“Maybe we should go now.”

Aomine tightened the hug.

“Five more minutes, okay?”

The far noise of the main door opening froze them and Aomine recognized the familiar rustling sound of his mother bringing in the bags of the supermarket.

He jumped out from the bed.

“No more five minutes.” Aomine took Kuroko, who didn’t react fast enough, from behind his armpits. “Let’s go Tetsu!”

 

***

 

Kuroko stared at the reflection of his body into the mirror from every possible angle and in the end he had to admit that Aomine was surely sexier with lingerie on. More than once he wondered on how he could have convinced Aomine to wear that again but, for some strange reason, he ended up buying some panties with a coordinated bra for himself. What did he have in mind that day?

When he finally decided he wasn’t fitted for that black lingerie, the door behind him opened.

His heart skipped a beat –his family had just gone out, why were they alreadyback?– and in the short time it took him to turn around, Kuroko thought at every possible excuse he could have used to justify that bizarre outfit.  
However, the one who was gazing at him bewildered was Aomine.

“…I met your parents outside and they let me in.”

“…I see.”

The atmosphere became embarrassing for Kuroko, who tried to look as calm as possible while walking towards his clothes neatly bended on the chair. But just after two steps, Aomine trapped him in a hug from behind, grinding heavily against his back.

“You know, Tetsu, I think I have your same kink.”

Kuroko clearly felt the eager grin on his lips.

“Really…?”

“Looks like I’m not the only one sexy whatever he wears.”

Aomine spoke directly into his ear and Kuroko smiled.

“But I admit you were right. The bra is quite uncomfortable. Would you mind untying it for me, Daiki-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the fact that neither Aomine nor Kuroko expected to have sex while wearing sexy lingerie.  
> Lately I'm into reversible roles, because Kuroko on top is hot and I think Aomine truly loves being topped. By the way, in my opinion the best part of all the smut was Kuroko being clumsy while trying to untie the bra. Because in the end Kuroko is a clumsy cute boy.


End file.
